


there's a difference between "miss you" and "i miss your face" (♫ The Difference - Tyler Rich ♫)

by yawwwrp



Series: Shuffle fics [8]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Inspired by Music, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: Hyunjin is in love with love. Seungmin is in love with Hyunjin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Shuffle fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091642
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	there's a difference between "miss you" and "i miss your face" (♫ The Difference - Tyler Rich ♫)

**Author's Note:**

> ayooo~
> 
> get ready to cancel me for listening to country sldkghsldhgsl  
> honestly tho theres some great country songs out there im js 
> 
> anyways, heres some teenage love!

Lately, weekly game night has turned into “Hyunjin’s Boy Problems” and Seungmin hates it. Every week he gushes about some new dude he met and went on a date with that treats him like garbage and Hyunjin is too naive to realize it until the guy either ghosts him or rudely rejects him. With this comes the Hyunjin Boy Depression until the cycle repeats a week later.

Having a crush on someone who is in love with love but not with you is very difficult and exhausting if you ask Seungmin.

Right now, Hyunjin is reading out the text conversation he had with this week’s love interest - a guy Jisung dubbed Backwards Snapback.

“Look and he even said  _ Miss you _ isn’t that cute?” He holds the phone so close to Felix’s face that Seungmin is pretty sure Felix can’t read shit. “I can feel it, this guy is the one.”

Sure. Just like the previous ones.

“Miss you doesn’t mean anything”, he grumbles out as Chan calls Uno. “Can we focus on the game again?”

Hyunjin makes a face at him as he picks up a card. “Pass. And what do you mean it doesn’t mean anything? If someone says Miss you, it means they like you and think about you right?”

Seungmin tries his best to stay clear of the conversation as Felix whines about having to pick up four. He picks up the cards and adds them to the stack he’s already holding.

“I don’t know, I kinda agree with Hyunjin. It sounds cute, no?”

A wild debate breaks out when Jisung seems to have completely misunderstood the game rules once again and Jeongin asks if he can be disqualified from Uno for life and for a while, Hyunjin’s topic is abandoned.

The next week, Hyunjin arrives at Changbin’s house with Chutes and Ladders and two boxes of donuts. Jisung takes the donuts from him as he enters and rushes off to join the others again while Changbin waits for Hyunjin to take off his shoes.

“Guys, he brought donuts”, Jisung informs the others in a stage whisper.

They exchange worried looks. “Not good.”

Hyunjin enters the room and plops down on the floor with a heavy sigh. “I’m heartbroken.”

Felix nudges Chan to say something and wordlessly unpacks the board game.

“What happened, Hyunjin?”

Seungmin’s heart hurts every time Hyunjin is like this. He wishes Hyunjin would just stop dating absolute idiots and having his feelings hurt over and over again anytime, he didn’t deserve this.

“He said he’s not interested in anything serious, he just wants to be friends with benefits”, Hyunjin whines and Felix pats him on the back to comfort him. “I really thought we had something!”

A little later, Changbin pulls Seungmin aside as they get some snacks from the kitchen.

“Why don’t you just tell him?”, Changbin asks in a quiet voice. There’s laughter coming down the hallway and they hear Jisung yelling at the others to stop throwing board pieces at him.

“You know I can’t”, Seungmin replies. “I don’t want to ruin-”

“Your friendship, I know. But still.” Changbin grabs a bowl of popcorn and hands Seungmin some drinks to carry. “I’d think about it if I were you.”

Monopoly is not kind to Seungmin, Hyunjin, Chan and Felix as Minho and Changbin essentially cash in money from them on almost every single field on the board and Jisung sits in the corner, commenting on their gameplay as if he was an announcer on a sports channel.

“And with this move, the round is concluded as Capitalist Mastermind Minho once again collects $130 from Felix. Next up, Wall Street Wannabe Changbin!”

Changbin turns to Jisung to box his thigh and Jisung yelps in pain for a moment before he continues commenting. A phone beeps and Hyunjin jumps up in joy, startling Chan who is counting his funds at the moment.

“He texted!” Hyunjin sits down again, opening the message with quick taps of his fingers. “He said  _ What’s up? _ ... What should I reply?”

Changbin raises an eyebrow at him as he collects money from Chan who hands it over with a quiet sob. “Is it Purple Shorts?”

Hyunjin nods. “Should I ask him if I should come over?”

Seungmin has to clench his fists to keep his cool. Purple Shorts goes to their high school and is a jock with exactly half a brain cell that he only uses to bully others. Unfortunately, he is attractive and charming though, which is how Hyunjin has once again fallen in love.

“He’s a douchebag and an idiot, Hyunjin.” Changbin nods at Seungmin to continue the round and it takes Seungmin a moment to take a deep breath and slowly start playing again.

“But he’s nice to me though…”

That’s it. Seungmin can’t listen to this shit anymore.

“Stop texting these stupid assholes and just find someone nice, jesus christ. I’m so sick of this”, he growls and throws a glare in Hyunjin’s direction.

For a second, Hyunjin looks shocked before his expression morphs into annoyance. “What? I’m sorry, but what makes you think that you can decide what I should do with my love life?”

It’s so quiet in the room that you could hear a pin drop and the others’ eyes dart from Hyunjin to Seungmin and back again like they’re at a tennis match, afraid to say anything, while the two of them glare at each other.

“Fine, go ahead and text your douchebag. But count me the fuck out of game nights if we’re just gonna keep doing this every week”, Seungmin says through gritted teeth and marches himself out of the room. 

“Should I talk to him?”, Chan asks in a quiet voice and Changbin shakes his head at him.

Seungmin stews in his anger all the way back to his own house and flops down face first into his bed when he reaches his room, screaming into his pillow before rolling over to take some deep breaths to calm down. This is ridiculous.

There’s a knock on his door twenty minutes later and Seungmin just calls out that he wants to be alone, thinking it’s probably his mom on the other side of the door. The door opens a second later and Hyunjin takes a hesitant step into Seungmin’s room.

Seungmin sits up in his bed and just stares. “What do you want?”

The words don’t have any bite in them, he’s too exhausted from being angry earlier to fight with him again now.

“What happened earlier?” Hyunjin asks. He doesn’t seem angry anymore either. Seungmin feels bad for exploding on him because Hyunjin seems genuinely confused now.

He sighs and pulls his legs close to his chest. “I just think you should stop falling for these jerks, Hyunjin. They suck and they always hurt you in the end.”

Hyunjin searches his face for something, the quizzical look still on his face. “But-”

“There’s not But”, Seungmin cuts him off sharply. “You’re too good for them, you understand? You should be with someone who cares about you and asks how your day was and appreciates how kind and smart and funny you are.”

A long pause makes the silence in the room seem heavy between them as Hyunjin and Seungmin just stare at each other.

Hyunjin’s question is simple. “And who is that?”

“Me.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, pls tell me ur thots!
> 
> have a super fresh day/night! :D


End file.
